Filling in the Blanks: Show and Tell
by Misa1124
Summary: Things between Rogue and Remy get out of hand so Kurt tries to bring in a little perspective.


Gambit is now at the mansion. I don't know how. He just is.

Also, there are no accent attempts for Kurt. Just imagine they are there. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing. All characters used are not mine but sure are fun to borrow.

Timeline: A couple years after _Ascension_.

Character Focus: Rogue and Kurt

Show and Tell

The moon was full tonight and its warm light luminated across the water. He watched as the small pebbles created tiny water bursts in the normally tranquil lake. Sometimes they erupted one by one. Sometimes they exploded in a large picturesque water display. The impromptu show was quite soothing and he was momentarily mesmerized by the unnatural beauty. However, he soon remembered his purpose for venturing out at such a late hour and shook himself out of his self imposed reverie.

She knew he was watching even before he gracefully descended into a crouch next to her. He had been watching for some time. She made no attempt to acknowledge his presence. He continued to stare at the water before them. They sat together in relatively companionable silence for a few more moments, neither one willing to break the peace just yet.

Finally, the woman sighed and addressed the not really unwelcome person beside her. "Y'r legs are gon' cramp up if y' keep sittin' like dat." She nearly regretted speaking the moment the sentence was out of her mouth.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her cringe at her own words. He said nothing in response to her action and instead acknowledged her warning by sitting down properly. 

"Ah'm sorry about that."

He finally spoke. "Don't be sorry."

"How is he?"

"Just resting. There is nothing to worry about."

"Ah messed up."

"I doubt it was all your fault."

"It was my idea."

Her testament did not really surprise him. Tearing his gaze away from the water, he focused on her. "Rogue . . ."

"Ah was the one who wanted to fool around. Idiot didn't know how to say no to me. Ah wasn't careful enough." She sighed heavily once again. "He'll probably be out for the rest of the night. Ah think I got his powers for another half-hour or so. Had trouble getting him off." As she spoke she continued to toss kinetically charged pebbles into the lake.

Kurt's heart went out to her. How could it not? He knew how hard it was to be a mutant. He could count the number of occasions, excluding missions, on one hand when he had voluntarily ventured outside the walls of the mansion without his inducer turned on. He knew better. The world just could not accept anything outside of society's version of 'normal.' His own girlfriend's parents had been loathe to accept their relationship after learning of his true appearance.

Rogue continued talking. "Ah jus' wanted to show him how much Ah love him, y'know? Wanted him to know how special he is to me." He heard her voice crack.

Kurt placed a loving arm around his sister's shoulders. He knew he would never fully understand what it was like to be Rogue, to not be able to touch. In a way, they were balanced: she could pass as human but could not enjoy a loved one's kiss; he reveled in the ability to caress Amanda's cheek but could never walk along the street without being harassed. However, he had the ability to wear a mask. What did Rogue have?

"Rogue, have I ever talked to you about my relationship with Amanda?"

She wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "Not really. We both agreed it would be too weird to talk to each other about our relationships."

It was true. To this day, the sight of Remy's hand on his sister's behind was utterly disturbing. However, he felt that she needed to know something about his relationship. "Amanda and I have never slept together."

"Are ya serious?" Rogue was shocked. They had been together for over four years now. "Ah always thought, er, assumed, that, ya know, 'cause ya guys love each other an' all, but not that Ah think about stuff like that . . ."

"It's because of me."

Rogue didn't understand. They could touch. They had the ability to express their love to each other. "Why? Don't ya want to?"

"Of course I want to. Amanda is the love of my life. I know I want her to be my wife."

His answer did nothing to alleviate her obvious confusion. "Ah don't understand. Why wouldn't ya want to? Ah mean, ya have the ability to and everything. It's not like y'all are kids anymore."

"I know, but just because the ability is there, doesn't mean it should be taken advantage of. I love Amanda with all my heart, but my feelings for her are not enough to sway my beliefs," he explained. "I'm a devout Catholic. I truly believe that sleeping together should be an act reserved for a man and a wife, at least for myself. I don't believe in that simply because my religion says so. That sort of intimacy is a gift to be cherished. When I marry, I want my wife to know that I'm giving her all of me, my love, my virginity, everything." Kurt's voice was soft. His ears burned a little from embarrassment. He had never really discussed his personal life with anyone but Amanda.

Rogue couldn't help being surprised. Kurt had the longest running relationship in the mansion. Even longer than Scott and Jean's. She knew a handful of residents were still virgins but she never thought to include Kurt in that handful. "Is Amanda okay with that?"

"Of course she is. She understands my reasons and respects my decision. She knows it's not because I don't find her attractive or that I don't love her. Can you imagine how much harder it must be for her, though? You and Remy both know that you would be willing to take that next step, if you could. Amanda and I _can_ do it, but I choose not to."

"How do ya know she's really okay with it?"

"Because she told me that it didn't matter that we couldn't sleep together. All that matters to her is that we are together and that we love each other. I believe her. I trust that, just like she trusts me."

"Yeah." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Remy's tells me the same thing, too."

He hugged her tighter. "Then you should believe him. We all know that he would never stop loving you, no matter how much your powers get in the way. He would do anything for you, even risk the repercussions of your touch."

"Well, he shouldn't risk that. It's not worth it."

"To him it is. It's his way of showing you that he does love you."

"But he can't touch me ever! Even you and Amanda at least have the ability to touch and do stuff."

"Rogue, after tonight, I think it's safe to say that you and Remy have gone a lot farther than me and Amanda."

"No way!"

He nodded his head. "Rogue, touch does not equal love. Skin to skin contact does not equal love. Affection can be shown in other ways. How do you know that Remy loves you?"

She thought a moment. "Well, he's always there for me. If Ah get hit in the Danger Room he always blows up whatever attacked me and then keeps me protected. He brings me flowers and writes me cards. Sometimes he brings me breakfast in bed. And," she dropped the volume of her voice to a soft tone, "he doesn't flinch."

"You know how I know he loves you? We fight for the last of the marshmallows every Sunday because he knows you like to make s'mores with them on Sunday nights before bed. He hardly ever wears short sleeved shirts and he always wears gloves. He tells everyone when you are not in a good mood so that they don't bother you. And even when you fight, he sits outside your door just to make sure you're okay and then creeps in after you have fallen asleep just to tell you that he loves you."

That was something Rogue did not know. "How do ya know that?"

"A few months ago, you both got into a huge fight. I think that was the day he came home with a lipstick stain on his cheek. We all know it wasn't his fault now, but at the time you were extremely angry and hurt. Your yelling could be heard through out the house. He understood why you were upset and he tried so hard to explain to you that it was really nothing but you were too hurt to talk to him properly. That night, he asked Kitty and me to help him into your room. He wanted you to know how much he loved you. Kitty phased us in and we watched as he briefly kissed you, trying to pass on to you how he felt about you. I held him up so that he wouldn't land on you after the contact and Kitty phased us back out."

She remembered that night. Her dreams had been vividly wonderful and when Remy had come in the next morning with breakfast for her, she couldn't help but apologize for her tirade the night before. "Ah never knew that."

"You weren't supposed to and you're still not so don't tell anyone I told you. He wanted you to know how he felt through his actions, not through absorbing him. He felt it cheating in a way so don't tell him you know. I think it might hurt his feelings."

"Don't worry, I won't," she told him with a slight smile. "Ah know how he feels, Elf. It just gets so hard sometimes, ya know?"

"Trust me, I know. Every time I look at Amanda I know how you both feel."

"Do ya ever get scared that she might leave ya?"

"Every time I look in a mirror."

Rogue nodded. They sat out on the dock a few moments more before Rogue stood up. "Ah guess Ah should go back in. Ah wanna be there when he wakes up."

Kurt also stood and embraced his sister. "It'll be okay, Rogue."

She hugged him back with equal force. "Ah know it will."

"Promise me something?"

"O'course."

"Don't feel guilty about what happened tonight. Doing so would only make Remy feel like he hurt you and I'm sure he feels bad enough as it is."

She gave a final squeeze before letting him go. "Ah promise." She looked at him and smiled before walking back. "Thank you, Kurt, for being there. And don't be scared about Amanda. She's crazy about ya."

"Thank you." He watched her walk away until she let herself back into the house. Pulling out his cell phone he dialed his girlfriend. He suddenly felt the overwhelming need to remind her that he loved her.

**********

A.N. – Just some good old brother/sister bonding. Hope Kurt's views don't offend.


End file.
